gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Gift (episode)
air date are they taking a week off for rememberance? there seem to be some conflicting dates 12:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) No, May 24 is the premiere, it was confirmed on a Facebook promo. Unblock? I suggest the page be unblocked, please. Or at least remember to unlock it by Sunday evening, so that it doesn't remain blocked for a few hours after it airs.—ArticXiongmao (talk) 17:20, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :It will be unlocked after the episode finishes airing. Not a second before.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:03, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::How come it is locked? We need to make sure we put in the reasons for protection. 19:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : Fair enough. As long as an administrator is actually paying attention and unblocks it when the episode finishes airing, sounds good to me. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 19:55, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : So.. just as I said might happen. The page remains blocked and not even remotely updated, hours after the episode airs. Not a BIG deal, I know, but still. It's a shame. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 03:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Series Regulars If someone wants to add them, the following main characters are confirmed for the episode with the episode promo, promo photos, and the synposis. #Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister #Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister #Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister #Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen #Kit Harington as Jon Snow #Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell #Stephen Dillane as Stannis Baratheon #Liam Cunningham as Davos Seaworth #Carice van Houten as Melisandre #Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy #Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark #John Bradley as Samwell Tarly #Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane #Hannah Murray as Gilly #Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth #Dean-Charles Chapman as Tommen Baratheon #Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton Alcasinoroyale (talk) 04:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Was Brienne in this episode..? CoyoteDork (talk) 07:10, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yup.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::: I don't remember her at all...what did she do? CoyoteDork (talk) 07:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::: She just stands at the window of the inn, looking out at the broken tower to see if a candle has been lit.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! CoyoteDork (talk) 07:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) This episode... This episode was, by'' ''far, the most divergent from the source material in the series to date. Literally, only the bit at the end with Cersei was in the books. Everything else was new or very different. A good episode, don't get me wrong, but it really shows that the show is veering quickly off from the books. DRAEVAN13 12:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Sam - Gilly sex scene and Aemon's death is also from the books. So is Jorah and Tyrion's slave auction scene, it is just different. Also Theon and Sansa scene was from the books, it was just Jeyne instead of Sansa. --Gladiatus (talk) 12:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) : As I said, it's either not there or very different. Aemon dies on a ship en route to Oldtown, Sam and Gilly have sex on said ship whilst drunk, the auction scene is utterly different and so is Theon and Jeyne's interaction. DRAEVAN13 12:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Episode updates? For the past few weeks, I've been heading here after each new episode to read through all sorts of interesting notes/links. This week, there is very little info here. What's going on? The Dragon Demands (one of the administrator) is the guy who wrote most of that stuff, I'm pretty sure. He's on vacation. Meanwhile, you can add whatever you see fit —ArticXiongmao (talk) 07:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Wardeness? In the previous episode Littlefinger made it seem like a Wardeness was a female Warden, but this episode Ramsay made it seem like a Wardeness what the wife of a Warden. Which is correct. It seems to me like an error in this episode as I don't recall a Warden's wife ever being called Wardeness, such as Lysa or Catelyn. Did I enterpret either scene incorrectly? - Son Of Fire (talk) 15:11, May 30, 2015 (UTC)